


The First Apprentice

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Arnoldo had just been nominated a Professional Cook,he didn't have to look too hard to find his first Apprentice





	The First Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else that turned into this so I posted it as it's own thing.  
> It's Mature, reallyyyy just to be safe,I was too sleepy to go further.

"It happened so fast,Arnoldo,I don't know why I'm even feeling like this! He's alive! I should be happy! This is stupid...." 18-year-old Topa lamented through a mouthful of a fist-sized cannoli,the person feeding it to him - a 27-year-old Italian Cook named Arnoldo did not look pleased one bit by the teen's reckless display.

"Stop talking with your mouth full,Topa! You know that's not good for you,you're chewing too fast and on top of it,you keep talking while at it!" the older,large man scolded in a heavy accent,making his points still holding a handful of cannolis,many other pastries and desserts by a tray on his bedside.

Topa swallowed carefully,dipping his head,distancing himself from the brunet,mustached man,deeply embarassed.

"I'm sorry,señor.It won't happen again." Topa assured in a hurry of words.

Arnoldo's deep,disapproving frown morphed into a malicious smirk,he draped an arm around the vulnerable teen's waist and pulled the aspiring singer back into his awaiting lap,eagerly feeding him another bite of the cannoli.

They were sitting on Arnoldo's new big bed,it took over most of his room and he could barely afford it but the brunet young cook just couldn't bring himself to take his very first apprentice to the putrid,prehistoric thing that was his old,twin-sized bed that could barely support him.

Especially since he heard that Giuliano took his own first apprentice to a nice cottage owned by his rich parents away from the city.

Arnoldo's own place wasn't exactly fancy nor tidy,honestly,it was far from a cottage by the countryside either but Topa seemed to have no complaints...yet.

If he does though,the curly-haired boy won't like to see what Arnoldo will do about it.

The to-be great cook had a Mission,he had just been named as an official,professional cook just days apart from his arch-nemesis Giuliano Tortorelli 

That wasn't enough for him,not at all.

Giuliano even had his own apprentice already,a young,barely legal,blonde girl named Bianca Fabrizia.Arnoldo had to find one for himself fast.

Sitting by the corner of one his first classes was Topa,the boy wouldn't talk to anyone,wouldn't interact with the others or participate in any activities and only leaves his corner,silently when class is over. 

Arnoldo asked a few of his colleagues about that secluded cute,soft-looking boy with short,curly hair and dead dark brown stare,they'd say up to a month ago he was the complete opposite.

The young,aspiring Musician was joyful,full of energy,loved to sing and dance,was always smiling and bringing new ideas to his classes.

Until.....an accident happened to him and someone Arnoldo's colleagues denominated as his "best friend",some hippie,quirky tall boy named Natalio who lost his memory and has yet to remember a thing about himself or anyone around him.

Including Topa,especially Topa,the closest person to him whose he had already planned a lifetime together.

Arnoldo could barely contain his joy by these news,he recalled,nosing further into the crook of the depressed teen musician's neck,mouthing at the soft smooth skin there,turning the younger's light pink,round cheeks to deep red.

They say Topa used to be... larger,raised by his abuela's cooking,he used to have way more weight to him but ever since the accident the teen has barely eaten at all.

Even better,then.

"Arnoldo,I don't think that's a good idea,Dad would always say if I want to stay....(attractive) I should maintain a certain weight and I was almost there which means he could take me bac-" Topa started,lifting his hand carefully to refuse the dinosaur shaped,chocolate coated marzipan Arnoldo was directing towards the aspiring singer's mouth.

Arnoldo stopped abruptly,tsking disapprovingly,shaking his head.

"Topa,Topa,Topa..... Did I ask your opinion? Your Life Story,perhaps?"

"No,señor... pero-"

"Topa, mire  _bien_  mi cara and  _tell_   _me_  if I care what your Papá thinks."

"Pero Arnoldo-" the older,mustached man shoved the large dessert into his newly apprentice's mouth,grinning wickedly through the teen's struggles to chew everything down carefully without making a mess around them.

It's Arnoldo's place,Topa will still have to be the one to clean it,like last time with the Banana Pie remains on the bed and carpeting.

The to-be great cook ran a loving hand under the teen's rainbow stamped shirt,playing with the trail of dark,short hair on the boy's lower stomach that led downwards.

Topa's stomach was still very round,far from getting flat (and never would) it just hadn't had time to get to that level just yet before Arnoldo got ahold of the teen apprentice,stuffing the depressed newly adult back to 'health'.

The to-be great cook rubbed Topa's belly with uncharacteristic gentleness to his rough touch, right now the younger's stomach was bloated in pastries and desserts the Cook himself loves (but loves even more to watch cute boys like Topa devouring the sweet themselves.)

He looked beautiful,moaning and groaning in discomfort like this,trying to find a good position over the older man's crotch and stretched thick legs.

Arnoldo put the remaining marzipans back in the tray by the bedside,pulled Topa's head to face him and connected his lips to the apprentice's thin,pink ones.

Topa tasted like the bitter chocolate dipping of his last dessert,Arnoldo adored it,the short-haired teen moaned deliciously into his mouth when the older man's large hands reached inside the boy's red shorts,palming firmly at something he greatly approved.

Oh,Arnoldo didn't know what was awaiting him.

He had yet to find out the boy couldn't really cook to save his life.

Was a terrible,terrible waiter too.

And to top it off,he would turn out to be his lost baby brother from years ago he didn't even know existed.

That,Arnoldo could have actually tolerated,if only the boy had been able to do his job right in any way at all.

But right now? At a point in time where he's oblivious to all of this?

Right now,this boy is perfect and the new cook was sure they could be long term.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Uncle that would touch my newly formed breasts as a kid,he used to say I couldn't gain more weight than what I currently had and I just knew that type of comment had something to it.  
> If I ate more I wouldn't be attractive to him anymore like,   
> As if I wanted to???


End file.
